Poorly soluble drug candidates are difficult to administer. The drugs are difficult to administer as intravenous drugs. Low concentrations may require long infusion periods which are poorly tolerated and raise the risk of infection. Administered orally, the drugs are often poorly absorbed. There is a need for drug formulations which facilitate the administration of poorly soluble drugs.